The packaging industry has long searched for a packaging film which can serve as a barrier to flavors and aromas. Flavor and aroma barrier films generally serve two different purposes. First, the films prevent odors from the environment from contaminating the packaged material. This is particularly important where packaged food products are brought into an odor filled environment, because without such barrier protection the food may absorb the unpleasant odors. Second, the barrier films prevent contamination of the environment from the packaged material. In other words, materials with unpleasant odors will not pollute the environment surrounding the package. Thus foods witch strong or unpleasant odors may be stocked in a grocery store without regard to producing an unpleasant shopping atmosphere. Preventing flavor or aroma contamination of packaged goods is particularly important in the food and pharmaceutical industries. The present invention provides an extremely efficient, cost effective flavor/aroma barrier film which can be used in a variety of packaging end uses.